The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 1 The Secret Of Life
by Noire2015
Summary: This is the beginning of the story this story is about a 15 year old girl named Amy Jurgens who is facing hard times at her school and her school work and also being single and she's also looking for true love.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 1 The Secret Of Life

(This is the beginning of the story this story is about a 15 year old girl named Amy Jurgens who is facing hard times at her school and her school work and also being single and she's also looking for true love but this story has nothing to do with the ABC family original series with the same title because in this story Amy isn't pregnant she's still a virgin for now, in this story Amy Jurgens isn't focusing on her work because she's always out with her friends and getting F's and C minus on her work because she decides to lose her virginity but can't find the right person until she meets a boy named Ben Boykewich and manage to be attracted to each other and later they get busy.)

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Life

It is nighttime and at California in the suburbs at Amy's house in her room she is lying flat on her relaxing on the bed until there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Amy. Amy's sister Ashley Jurgens comes in. "Mom sent me to tell you that dinner's ready" said Ashley. "Tell her I'm not hungry" said Amy. "Ok" said Ashley. Ashley was about to leave her room and then let herself in and closed the door. "I said I'm not hungry Ashley " said Amy. "Amy what has gotten into you" said Ashley. "Excuse me" said Amy. "I'm worried about you, you're in bed all day you never speak to me anymore and you're out with your friends all day what the fuck is wrong with you" said Ashley. "Can you please leave me alone I had a very rough day" said Amy. "It's about Ricky is it" said Ashley. "What the fuck did you say" said Amy. "You are so fucking sore because he left you for Adrian" said Ashley. "So what and who the fuck cares he's fucking dead to me" said Amy. "I told you should've beaten that bitch down" said Ashley. "Adrian is my best friend and I wish them for the best and besides Ricky wasn't my type anyway" said Amy. Ashley sits on Amy's bed next to her. "So what is your type?" said Ashley. "Somebody with a big dick" said Amy. "Goddamn it Amy I'm serious you can't just want a guy for sex it doesn't work that way" said Ashley. "But I'm a virgin and I want to have sex now if it's none of your fucking business" said Amy. "Remember what mom and dad say" said Ashley. "Fuck what they say I'm not waiting until I'm married that's going to be too long I want a dick inside of me and you just don't fucking get it" said Amy. "Look Amy let me tell you something that my shrink told me, sex takes time get to know them first but if you want a boy for intimacy use a condom" said Ashley. "Ashley I want to give you a better advice" said Amy. "What is it" said Ashley. "Come here" said Amy. Ashley comes closer to Amy. "I want for you to suck my pussy" said Amy. "EWWW you nasty bitch" said Ashley. "Then get the fuck out of my room" said Amy. Ashley leaves Amy's room. "Shit" said Amy.

Chapter 2: Amy's Report Card

Ashley goes to the dining room to eat dinner with her mom and dad. "Where is Amy I thought you called her" said Anne. "I did but she's depressed about Ricky" said Ashley. "Poor baby" said Anne. "Let her rest its not like she was dumped on the 1st time" said George. "Dad how can you say that she just got out of a bad relationship" said Ashley. "She'll deal with it once she looks at her report card that came in today" said George. "Let me see that" said Anne. George tosses Amy's report card to Anne as she catches it and then looks at it. "What the fuck" said Anne. "What happen" said Ashley. "This is outrageous she has 2 C's 3 D's and an F" said Anne. "What" said George. "You helped her study did" said Anne. George is speechless. "Did you" said Anne. "I was at the betting parlor it's football season" said George. "Goddamn it since when football is important than your daughter's education" said Anne. "I've never said that" said George. "Ah who cares what you said" said Anne. "Look I'll talk to Amy if it means so much to you" said George. "No you'll have to leave it to me you will do even worse" said Anne. "So I'm not good with children is that what you're saying" said George. "No I didn't say that I volunteered" said Anne. "And since do we volunteer we're Amy's parents for god's sakes" said George. Mom and dad please I'm trying to have a lovely dinner said Ashley. "Sorry" said George and Anne. They continued to eat their dinner. Meanwhile around midnight Amy is still in her room and this time she is playing the SIMS 2 on PS2 until Anne comes in her room. "Amy what are you doing still up it's a school night am I right" said Anne. "I'll get used to it" said Amy. "Can you pause the game I need to talk to you" said Anne. Amy turns pauses the game as Anne sits on the bed next to Amy. "So I've heard you've been struggling you school "said Anne. "I wasn't struggling" said Amy. "Amy look at your report card" said Anne. Anne shows Amy her report card but ignores it. "I know" said Amy. 'It's a disgrace I've never seen those grades from you 2 C's 3 D's and an F when Ashley was just starting school I never seen such a thing now is there something you want to tell us" said Anne. "No" said Amy. "Amy Jurgens what did we say about keeping secrets" said Anne. "Never keep a secret from family" said Amy. "Right" said Anne. "But mom can I ask you something 1st" said Amy. "Yeah go ahead" said Anne. "If the truth is so important in life how come nobody told me that I have another uncle" said Amy. "What I don't even believe where did you hear that from" said Anne. "The other day when dad and his friends were over here and said he should get his damn car" said Amy. "You better watch your mouth" said Anne. "Sorry" said Amy. "We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to be confused but if something like that happens again I'll let you know" said Anne. "Ok" said Amy. Amy gets up from her bed trying to leave her room. "Look don't even think about it" said Anne. Amy stops and faces her mother. "(Sighs) I've lost track of my work because of my breakup with Ricky" said Amy. "Ok" said Anne. "And I'm desperate for sex I've been going to school just to look for a boyfriend" said Amy. "So you've went chasing boys just for sex when you knew you had some studying to do" said Anne. "I guess" said Amy. "Amy (Sighs painfully) come here and sit down" said Anne. Amy sits next to Anne. "Look you need to hear this I know you like hanging with your girlfriends and scooping out boys is fun I'll give you that but the important thing is that life is not easy and it isn't fair but looking for boyfriends isn't going to solve your problems with your breakup with Ricky you are still young and there are tough decisions you'll have to make in the future it's called excellence" said Anne. "But—"said Amy. "There are no buts Amy excellence doesn't happen you have to cease the opportunity and that takes sacrifices excellence or no excellence I can't make the decisions for you" said Anne. "I know" said Amy. "I want you to think about what we talked about and focus on your schoolwork" said Anne. "I will mom" said Amy. "We cool now" said Anne. "Yes we cool" said Amy. "Good now turn that game off and go to sleep" said Anne. "Yes mom" said Amy.

Chapter 3: Grace Bowman & Adrian Lee

The next morning Amy is now going to school and is in the hallway putting her schoolbooks in the locker talking to her 2 best friends Adrian Lee and Grace Bowman. "Man Amy you look like shit today" said Adrian. "So what you steal my boyfriend and we're still speaking so fucking what" said Amy. "Amy you had forgave me look it wasn't like I was waiting for you two to breakup he came to me and opened my heart up it just happened" said Adrian. "I'm happy for you both" said Amy. "See I knew you would forgive me" said Adrian. "Adrian do have anything else to do besides busting Amy's balls she's stressed out right now" said Grace. "That's all right Grace from the looks of her I'll say the angel is talking" said Amy. "Believe what you want to believe you better find yourself a man or you'll be desperate for your life" said Adrian. Adrian closed her locker after putting her things in it. "Problem solved now excuse me it seems to me that I'm having a date right now" said Adrian. Adrian leaves. "Look don't mind her she's only playing but the right guy will come along you'll just have to let him come to you like I did with Jack" said Grace. "Thanks for the advice" said Amy. Amy and Grace hug and kissed. "I have to go to class now I'll catch up with you at lunch" said Grace.

Chapter 4: First Love At Sight

Grace leaves as Amy puts most of her heavy stuff in her locker and then walks down the hallway and finally bumps into Ben who is carrying shit loads of books and winds up dropping them on the floor. "Oh fuck" said Amy. "Oh no" said Ben. "I am so sorry let me help you" said Amy. "That's ok thanks" said Ben. "No I want to help" said Amy. Amy helps Ben picking up his books until they finally made eye contact and soon as that happen Amy felt like she was struck my lightning. "My books please" said Ben. Amy gives Ben his remaining books. "Sorry sir" said Amy. "Don't mention it I'll have to go catch you later" said Ben. "Ok" said Amy. Amy watches Ben walks away. "Who is that piece of hunk?" said Amy. Later on this afternoon in the lunchroom Amy Grace and Adrian sat at their reserves tables and eat lunch and had conversations. "So the teacher looks at me and accuses me for eating gum and I said I wasn't I was chewing my eraser and he still says I was chewing gum in class what a stupid fuck" said Adrian. "Yeah that's the teachers job getting up in our asses bugging the shit out of us, oh do we have plans tonight if so I won't make it because I have cheerleading practice" said Grace. "Keep your skirt on girl everybody knows you have cheerleading practice today" said Adrian. Amy turns around to see Ben walking pass her. "Hey guys who is that guy?" said Amy. "Where" said Adrian. "The guy sitting with that Chinese guy and an Asian girl" said Amy. "Oh Ben" said Adrian. "Uh-oh crush alert, crush alert" said Grace. "Shut the fuck up" said Amy. "You like him?" said Adrian. "He's not just cute but he's—"said Amy. "Pretty cute" said Adrian. "Handsome he's get these eyes and that hair wow and—and wait a minute is he single?" said Amy. "Why don't you ask him" said Adrian. "I don't know" said Amy. "Because she don't know him" said Grace. "Was I talking to you no" said Adrian. "Fuck you" said Grace. "Go suck Jennifer Hudson's pussy you nasty ass motherfucker" said Adrian. "EWWW I would if you go suck Lindsay Lohan's pussy you nasty ass motherfucker" said Grace. "Can we not talk about sucking pussies please" said Amy. "So anyway before I was rudely interrupted why don't you go ask him is he single" said Adrian. "I will when lunch is over" said Amy. "Do it Amy this could be it your first day and night to lose your virginity" said Grace. "Remember everyone in this school had sex but you" said Adrian. "Ok but you two have to let me do this for myself or he would think I'm using him" said Amy. "Makes sense to me" said Grace. "I believe her" said Adrian. Across the table from Amy's table Ben is also eating lunch with his two pals Henry and Alice. "What's wrong Ben you seem to be on the dumps" said Henry. "I'm not it's just that I bumped into this amazing girl today" said Ben. "Who" said Alice. "That girl right over there sitting with two girls" said Ben. "Which one?" said Alice. "The white one with the brown hair" said Ben. "Oh why if it isn't the lovely Amy Jurgens" said Alice. "She is more than lovely she is so awesome she's so perfect and awesome" said Ben. "Since when girls are awesome dude" said Henry. "Since I'm laying my eyes on this one oh by the way is she single" said Ben. "I don't know dude" said Henry. "Oh wait the last time I heard Amy used to have a boyfriend until he left her for Adrian" said Alice. "Adrian the slut?" said Ben. "Yeah she's sitting with Amy" said Alice. "And Amy forgives her?" said Ben. "Seems so Ben" said Alice. "Well then she belongs to me" said Ben. "I dare you to ask her out" said Alice. "I will I'm a man if he sees a girl he likes its time for him to make a move" said Ben.

Chapter 5: Setting Up The First Date

Meanwhile after lunch time was over Amy is at her locker in the hallway taking and putting some of her text books in and out of her locker until Ben approaches. "Excuse me miss would you like a hand?" said Ben. "No thanks I'm good" said Amy. Amy closes her locker door as she and Ben walks down the hallway. "I haven't seen you in this school before what are you new here?" said Ben. "I just got transferred into this school 2 weeks ago this is my first year here" said Amy. "I've been here for a couple of decades" said Ben. Amy laughs. "Wow you are a comedian" said Amy. "Yeah comedians my game comedian I can do and by the way my name is Ben Boykewich" said Ben. "My name is Amy Jurgens" said Amy. "Nice meeting you" said Ben. Ben and Amy shake hands. "So where are you from?" said Ben. "I was born and raised in California and my mom's a business worker and my dad owns a towing company called Jurgens Towing"aid Amy. "That's great my dad is a businessman also but most of his friends calls refers him to Bobby BACALA" said Ben. "Who the fuck is he?" said Amy. "That fat guy off The Sopranos" said Ben. "Is that the motherfucker that got his ass shot in the train store?" said Amy. "That's the one" said Ben. "That show sucked ass anyway in fact what series would end a fucking show with the family having dinner until the black fucking screen comes from nowhere" said Amy. "I agree with you the way the show ended my dad yelled at me because he thought I sat on the remote" said Ben. Amy and Ben shared their first laugh. "You are a pretty girl" said Ben. "Thank you and you are handsome" said Amy. "Can I ask you a question?" said Ben. "Yes" said Amy. "Are you single?" said Ben. "What makes you ask that" said Amy. "Because when I met you at your locker I've noticed that you didn't have any photos of boyfriends in your lockets like most girls who are in a relationship do, I mean if I were your boyfriend I would want my pictures in your locker" said Ben. "Are you flirting with me?" said Amy. "As a matter of fact I am" said Ben. "I knew you were and yes I am single" said Amy. "Me too" said Ben. "Would you like to go out with me sometimes?" said Amy. "I would love to go out with you so when are you available I want to be nice and sharp" said Ben. "Tonight I can always skip homework" said Amy. "It's a date" said Ben. "Here's my address and my number pick me up at 7:00pm" said Amy. "Amy writes down her address and her house and cell number and then gives it to Ben. "Thank you" said Ben. "Don't keep me waiting" said Amy. Amy walks off to class leaving Ben alone excited but gets a boner and this time he doesn't care. "I don't believe I got a date YES I've got a date (Muttering) got a date AMY Friday night, Friday, Friday, Friday night, Friday, Friday, Friday" said Ben. Later after school's over Ben walks in his house singing to himself. "Friday night at 7 I got a date with Amy, she will be so fine, and I will not be late, it will be so great, great, great, great, and I can hardly wait" sang Ben. Ben goes to the living and turn of his father's stereo and put one of his old times CD in. "Ok where's Teddy P, Teddy P, oh Teddy P "said Ben. Ben selects close the door as his music and starts dancing and singing damn near off-key because he's dreaming about Amy. "Oh WOOOOOOO, close the door (Making words) waiting for Oh I got a little love of you (Don't hurt him Teddy P. ) and I can get it on" sang Ben. Ben heats up his hot chocolate still singing. "I've waited all night long just to hold you in my arms" sang Ben. Ben takes out his hot chocolate from the microwave and sings in it like he's carrying a microphone. "This is exactly like I thought it will be me loving you and you loving me (Spins around and sings off-key) WHOA you know you got to, got to, got to, got to, got to, close the door—"sang Ben. Knocking sounds were heard from the ceiling. "Shut the hell up down there goddamn it" said Leo. "Oh, oh sorry about that dad uh Teddy P. turned it up too loud" said Ben. Leo knocks on the floor again. "Hey quiet down, down there" said Leo.

Chapter 6: A friendly Conversation With Adrian

At Adrian's house in her room Adrian is combing Amy's hair while she's sitting on a chair. "So what's the big smile princess?" said Adrian. "I did it Adrian" said Amy. "You fucked him?" said Adrian. "I mean I asked him out and yes I might fuck him tonight" said Amy. "On your 1st date?" said Adrian. "You do it all the time" said Amy. "So where you guys are going" said Adrian. "I was thinking about taking Ben to the movies to see Obsessed" said Amy. "The one with Stringer Bell and Beyoncee?" said Adrian. "Who's the fuck is Stringer Bell?" said Amy. "Don't you watch The Wire?" said Adrian. "I'm busy looking for intimate relationships and Ben Boykewich may be one of them" said Amy. "No wonder why you don't watch too much television and what movie are you guys seeing again?" said Adrian. "Obsessed" said Amy. "I've seen it and it was fucking great oh and Ali Larter dies at the end" said Adrian. "You bitch why did you have to give it away" said Amy. "I was mad Ali and Stringer Bell is really meant for each other" said Adrian. "That name sucks ass what's his real name" said Amy. "Idris Elba" said Adrian. "Oh the nigger" said Amy. "Yeah the nigger" said Adrian. "He's ugly" said Amy. "White boys are cuter "said Adrian. "Speaking of a racial slur I did hear rumors that Jack gave head to Shauna in the boys bathroom today" said Amy. "You know what Amy keep what you hear to yourself you don't know if it's true" said Adrian. "I'm just saying Adrian" said Amy. "Hey you are about to go on your 1st date and you're planning on sleeping with this guy so I don't want you to get hurt if Jack finds out if you are spreading rumors or whatever" said Adrian. "How my hair look?" said Amy. "Sexy as hell better than Hannah Montana" said Adrian. "That bitch is always been a prick for years" said Amy. "My titties are bigger than hers" said Adrian. "What time is it I don't want to be late" said Amy. "Late for Ben?" said Adrian. "No dinner with my family then a date with Ben" said Amy. "Want me to do your nails?" said Adrian. "I'm cool and besides I should be going now" said Amy. "After you come back from your date tell me all about it" said Adrian. When Adrian swings her hand to communicate with Amy she accidentally knocks over her nail polish set. "Oh shit" said Adrian.

Chapter 7: Dinner With The Jurgens

The audience may think that Amy is laughing at her as the scene cuts to Amy's house in the dining room revealing that Anne is the one laughing and she is carrying a pot of turkey to the table. "Oh this is so fabulous ain't nothing like we're having a good meal without Amy" said Anne. "I'm hungry" said Mimsy. "Goddamn Amy it's like we don't see your ass no more, good to see you angel" said George. "Yeah I guess I'm in the happy mood" said Amy. Plus there are a bunch of food at the dinner table with Amy George Anne Ashley Grace Bowman and Amy's grandmother also Anne's mother Mimsy are present. "Happy mood means you are not in your room all day" said George. "George you might want to be supportive Amy's friend is here" said Anne. Anne sits down after setting the turkey on the table. "Yeah you think you so smart in school so you could invite your classmate and join our dinner" said Ashley. "I'm also busy on an assignment" said Amy. Anne gives Mimsy a bowl of mashed potatoes but she rejects. "I don't want no mash potatoes you know mashed potatoes give me gas, you know in my day Amy when I used to spend time with my family I used to go there like Friday's and Saturday's to pay them respect" said Mimsy. George looks at Mimsy dumbfounded. "One day you're going to be the best of me and also you would want to be a cheerleader like me" said Grace. Ashley belches out loud. "Ooh baby's got a little gas" said Anne. Mimsy starts coughing. "Uh-oh there she go ya'll better cover your plate" said George. George covers plate so did Ashley and Grace. "I think I need a peppermint" said Mimsy. "Mama, have some water" said Anne. Mimsy drinks her water while Grace wipes her arm. "Goddamn Mimsy you spit on me" said Grace. "What are you talking about covering your plate oh not tonight George I'll kick your ass" said Mimsy. Amy takes skins off of her chicken. "Amy I cooked all this food is that all you're going to eat?" said Anne. "Hey, hey, hey what's wrong with you, you're supposed to eat that thing not scalp it" said George. "Daddy the calories are found in the skin and the fat of the chicken so I just peel them off" said Amy. "Girl what are you talking about that's where the fat and calories is you know where that come from watching that damn TV every time I see you watch television it got somebody talking about lose weight getting healthy getting shaped (George puts a lot of gravy in his mashed potatoes and greens) everybody on there looking all anorexic talking about that's healthy, I know what healthy is and I'll tell you something I don't know why people trying to stay skinny in the first place anybody ain't suppose to be the same size they're suppose to be all different big small medium midgets you're suppose to be all that I don't know what it is to be wanting to be the same size like that Oprah Winfrey she going to lose her weight ain't nothing wrong with her she was fine Oprah was a fox (Anne is discouraged on that) she lost all that weight and her head looking all big skin hanging off her and Luther VANDROSS (Pounds fists on table) nigger used to be a black Pavarotti losing all that weight looking ashy Oprah and Luther need to keep their ass one way because I'm confused" said George. "I hope nothing's wrong with Oprah she doesn't look well" said Anne. Mimsy cutting her food as they continue to get there story straight and decides to butt in. "Ain't nothing wrong with Oprah I've seen her on Hard Copy last week with a picture of hell and got a tall young gentleman named Stedman" said Mimsy. Anne rubs Ashley's head while she's eating her chicken singing amazing grace. "He is my favorite of all of them like Jenny Jones, Mario Cashion, Montel, Ricki Lake and Mike Douglas" said Mimsy. George looks at her dumbfounded. "I like John Cena" said Grace. "Uh Mike Douglas you know Mike Douglas used to make me moist when I watch his show (George groans) and I admit I get moist when I watch his show and the only white man who did that to me was Mike Douglas" said Mimsy. "I would like a volunteer to take that old bird out of her misery" said George. Anne pounds the table. "George don't you dare say something like that about mama" said Anne. "Oh no you ain't got to protect me from George come on George come on, come on it ain't nothing but s short walk" said Mimsy. George tries to throw the salt at Mimsy. "Hey now don't let the gray hair fool you I ain't no easy winner nigger" said Mimsy. "You know what need Amy some exercise look at my muscle" said Grace. George points her statement out as Grace bolds her arms to show Amy her muscles and so did Ashley who is surprised by Anne. "Oh look at little Hercules oh show me your muscle again oh (Claps in rhythm) Hercules, Hercules, Hercules, Hercules" said Anne. "I know you worry about your unfinished business tonight but cheer up and eat what you want to eat knock yourself out" said Grace. Grace puts loads of drumsticks on Amy's plate and then Amy gives Grace some of the chicken back. "You know I'm not like one of those men who have no life and eat up everything causing them to gain so much weight and pretty soon we may find a cure" said Amy. Mimsy is having trouble picking up her peas with her spoon. "The only thing you need to study is your ass I got a small ass your mama got a small ass" said George. Mimsy drops all of her peas from her spoon. "George!" said Anne. "You do have a small ass don't tell me nothing but asses are small in our family and I don't care what diet you go on" said George. "Dad what I'm trying to say is that genetic breakthrough happens all the time and—"said Amy. "The only thing that's about to breakthrough is your ass about to break through the seat of your pants" said Grace as she was showing humor. "You know Amy I do remember hearing something on TV about colon cleanse they say everyone should have one I'm thinking about making a appointment and get my colon cleanse thirdly" said Anne. "You want your colon cleanse well I'm going to clean mine" said George. George lets out a loud fart having Anne to be flabbergasted and Ashley throws her head back and starts laughing and also Amy just shook her head and acts like she doesn't know him. "There my colon is clean I'm talking about squeaky-clean" said George. "George every time we have a meal you're going to start breaking gas, don't break gas and destroy our meal" said Anne. "Don't tell me to stop you're the one who brought up colon cleansing and all that mess" said George. "I didn't say anything about breaking gas I said I was going to get my colon cleanse" said Anne. "You are all in my business you talking about putting a tube in somebody's ass and I can't break wind" said George. "I didn't say nothing about a tube going in someone's ass" said Anne. "Well what do you think a canonic is you think they run your asshole with a carwash" said George. Ashley did all that hysterical laughter she starts choking on her chicken. "You're choking the baby" said Anne. Anne pats Ashley's back causing her to spit all of her food back to her plate. "As long as I pay the bills I can do whatever I want to do at this table case in point" said George. George lets out a loud fart. "Who that called my name?" said Mimsy. "Yeah I'll call you if your name is (Loud Fart) HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA "said George. "Keep on insulting me" said Mimsy. Mimsy picks up her butter knife and carries it upside down. "I'll toss this between the crack of your ass" said Mimsy. "Hey you know I can go all night" said George. George lets out a loud fart. "I hope you fart until your asshole falls out" said Anne. George then lets out an explosive fart. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA" said Grace. Amy covers her nose and eats her food at the same time while Ashley lets out a loud fart. "OHHHHHH my baby too" said Anne. When George lets out his final fart he accidentally shit on himself. "Whoop now see what you made me do goddamn it I messed up my pants' said George. George gets up and walks out of the dining room. "Damn Mr. Jurgens" said Grace. "You have to clean them yourself you rotten" said Anne. Meanwhile it is 6:50pm and 10 minutes before Amy's 1st date as Anna escorts her out the back door. "Oh lord this has been a fabulous evening said Anne. Anne looks over and sees that her trash bags are torn up. "Oh look them dogs done tore up my garbage, George the dog ripped up the garbage bag open again" said Anne. "(From inside) Man shoot the damn dog" said George. "I'm not shooting any dogs" said Anne. "I'm trying to watch the Sarah Connor Chronicles" said George. Amy has a sad face. "Hey Amy why the long face?" said Anne. "I don't want to talk about it" said Amy. "Are you still upset of what your father said to you?" said Anne. Amy doesn't say anything. "Look you're still going to be the Amy Jurgens as we still know I understand you don't want to gain weight or anything" said Anne. "Mom "said Amy. "I'm just saying that not only dad and I made you God made you also and he never makes a ugly person no way" said Anne. "I know" said Amy. "There is someone you like I see" said Anne. "Yeah" said Amy. "If you're on your way to see him you can stay at his place long as you like and I don't even care if you and this boy you like do ya'll thing all night long "said Anne. "Thanks mom you're the best" said Amy. "AWWW give mommy some sugar" said Anne. Amy and Anne hugs. "I'll see you soon" said Amy. Amy walks away and leaves. Oh nighty night oh my baby Amy, Amy, Amy, fabulous" said Anne. Anne watches Amy walks away and then walks back in the house. "George come clean this garbage up" said Anne. "And I'm watching TV" said George. "Oh get your lazy ass up" said Mimsy. "Mind your damn business" said George. "You lazy motherfucker" said Mimsy.

Chapter 8: First Date

The scene cuts to Ben's house as Amy is walking on his doorstep and knocks on his door and waits for a minute so when Amy looks around Ben comes out of his looking sharp. "Oh Amy you're right on time" said Ben. "Yeah I had to stop for a meal at my families before I meet you" said Amy. "Good I've already done the same so where to my fairy lady" said Ben. "I was thinking we should go to the movies to see Obsessed" said Amy. "I heard that movie is the shit my dad took his new girlfriend to see it and he told me it was really great so I looked it up only and I learned that movie Obsessed made like $20,000,000 in budget and the gross revenue $56,247,000" said Ben. "Goddamn" said Amy. "I love your thinking Amy I guess we should see it too" said Ben. Meanwhile at the movie theaters Amy and Ben are at front seats holding hands as they are watching Obsessed to the scene where Sharon Charles and Lisa Sheridan are fighting and they are at Sharon's house at the top of her attic as Sharon starts taunting Lisa while the movie suspense music plays. "Threatening my people with slavery and death" said Sharon. "This is blasphemy, this is madness" said Lisa. "Madness" said Sharon. Lisa looks at Sharon as if she doesn't know what's she talking about. "This is Sparta" said Sharon. Sharon kicks Lisa in the air causing her to fall through the ceiling and then the chandelier fell straight to her chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Lisa. Now Lisa Sheridan is dead. "Holy shit" said Amy. As the movie music plays critical the movie now ends leaving the credits rolling until the lights came back on but everybody leaves the theaters but Amy and Ben. "Baby that movie rocks" said Ben. "That was fucking epic" said Amy. "You goddamn right" said Ben. "Feel like walking me home?" said Amy. "Sure" said Ben.

Chapter 9: Amy's Ex Boyfriend

Meanwhile as Amy and Ben leave the movie theater they walk on the sidewalk having a nicely conversation. "You looked really sexy back there" said Ben. "Why thank you Ben you were handsome all the time" said Amy. "That uh Stringer Bell or whatever that fuckers name should've told her what was going on with him and that stalking fucking bitch" said Ben. "Men they are crappy now and days and no not you Ben you are wonderful" said Amy. "I am wonderful because if some bitch was stalking me I'll tell you right away" said Ben. "Then the bitch is dead" said Amy. "So when the next time you is free?" said Ben. "Tomorrow and this time I was thinking about a nice restaurant where my dad took my mom at on their first date" said Amy. "What restaurant?" said Ben. "Al's Buffet" said Amy. "Cool I know where that's at so it's a date then" said Ben. "6:00pm this time" said Amy. "Ok I'll be ready then" said Ben. Amy smiles and then laughed. "Uh-oh we have to cross the street hold my hand we're about to miss the light" said Ben. Ben and Amy hold hands and run across the street and then made it in front of Amy's house. "Well here is your place" said Ben. "I would like to thank you for taking good care of me and walking me home that was very sweet of you" said Amy. "You're welcome I only do what's best for my date" said Ben. "I have never been with a guy who can be so romantic" said Amy. "I've never been with a girl who is so sexy as you" said Ben. Ben and Amy eventually made eye contact and feels somewhat attracted leading Amy and Ben kissing each other for the 1st time and as their kiss gets to be well passionate Amy's ex-boyfriend Ricky Underwood shows up and witnessing Amy and Ben kissing. "Amy" said Ricky. Amy and Ben stops kissing, as Amy is startled. "Ricky what brings you here?" said Amy. "I was taking a little walk so I could calm myself down" said Ricky. "What do you mean?" said Amy. "Adrian and me broke up she didn't seem pissed off so she called me over just to tell me it's over and BAM she left me" said Ricky. "Oh god that's terrible ya'll was happy together" said Amy. "Yeah well what can I say life goes on and who is your date?" said Ricky. "Uh my name is Ben Boykewich Amy's date and you?" said Ben. "Ricky Underwood Amy and I used to be in band class together" said Ricky. "Is that so?" said Ben. "And trust me she can really play that horn" said Ricky. Before Ben could say anything Amy cuts him off. "You know Ricky it was nice seeing you and I'm sorry about what happened to you and Adrian but I really need to go to bed I have big semester coming up tomorrow" said Amy. "Hey no worries I'll just continue on my walking you two take care and I'll see you soon" said Ricky. Ricky walks away as Amy is relieved. "Was that your ex-boyfriend" said Ben. "Something like that so I'll see you tomorrow" said Amy. "I'll see you too" said Ben. Amy and Ben hugs and then Amy goes into her house and then Ben walks home.

Chapter 10: Business with Franco

Meanwhile it is almost midnight and Adrian walks into a bar to meet one of her cousin Franco who's an ex-con who got out of jail recently. "Hey, hey, hey" said Adrian. "Adrian my baby" said Franco. Adrian and Franco hugs. "So what's popping?" said Franco. "Nothing much" said Adrian. "How's them boyfriends treating you?" said Franco. "I was dating Ricky Underwood and our relationship had just ended" said Adrian. "Why what happened?" said Franco. "He was cheap and for some reason I think he still have feelings for my friend Amy" said Adrian. "OHHH what happen to them" said Franco. "One time Amy and I had major fallout because she thought I stole Ricky from her but the reason why he broke it off was because Amy was somehow a little resentful" said Adrian. "What do you mean?" said Franco. "Ah who knows and who the fuck cares I only know what he told me and besides each time we have sex he calls out her name instead of mines" said Adrian. "That dude lost then" said Franco. "Who cares I'm not worried about him" said Adrian. "So we came here for business right" said Franco. "That's right" said Adrian. "Then come on and let's have a seat so we can talk this out and see what I can do to to give you my bar business" said Franco. "This shall be fun" said Adrian. France and Adrian sat at the table. "So may we begin if I may ask?" said Adrian. "Ok if you insist now first things first" said Franco.

Chapter 11: An Intimate Night

Just then the scene cuts to Ben's house and he is in the kitchen and warming up his food that his dad made for him in the microwave until it was finished and as he took it out the microwave there was a knock on the door. "Shit who could be knocking at this time of night" said Ben. Ben sat his plate on the counter and goes to the front door and opens the door for Amy. "Oh Amy I didn't think you would sneak out the house to see me" said Ben. "I didn't either but I couldn't sleep and I've decided to come here only because I need to tell you something" said Amy. "Well come on in and my dad is sleeping" said Ben. Amy walks in and Ben closed the front door. "So what is it you want to tell me?" said Ben. "I just want it to make this clear that boy we saw when we were kissing is my ex-boyfriend Ricky" said Amy. "I kind of figure that because he was asking you all kinds of irritating questions" said Ben. "Yeah and I felt so embarrassed and Ben I just want to tell you that I am so over with Ricky now that I'm with you now" said Amy. "Like a boyfriend because I always wanted to your boyfriend" said Ben. "And I want to be your girlfriend" said Amy. "Wow then that settles we're a couple" said Ben. Amy laughs. "So what's the story about your 1st break up?" said Ben. "Just wasn't working out simple as that" said Amy. "So can I make you some tea?" said Ben. "No thanks I have to get back home now my parents don't know I snuck out" said Amy. Before Amy could leave Ben grabs Amy's arm. "Amy wait said Ben. Amy starts smiling. "Ben what am I your sandpaper I have to go" said Amy. "Will you kiss me?" said Ben. "Kiss you?" said Amy. "Yes I want to kiss you I didn't get a chance to enjoy it the first time because of you know who" said Ben. "Ok just one kiss and then I'm leaving" said Amy. Amy and Ben were kissing each other and they stopped for a moment. "You like that?" said Amy. "Oh hell yeah" said Ben. "That was great but right now I need to get back home" said Amy. Before Amy could walk out again Ben holds her tight and she lets out a laugh. "Ben I have to go" said Amy. Without a word Amy and Ben made eye contact and then start kissing passionately. "Ben can you get me a glass of water?" said Amy. "Sure thing" said Ben. Ben goes into the kitchen and pours a bottle of water in a glass cup and walks back to Amy and gives it to her. "Thank you" said Amy. "You're welcome" said Ben. Amy drinks all over her water without stopping and set the glass on the window seal and then Amy and Ben starts kissing each other again and while they're kissing R&B music plays in the background as Ben leans Amy against the wall kissing with passionate Ben takes his shirt off and so did Amy and they are still kissing when Ben removes Amy's pink bra as Amy takes off Ben's pants and Ben starts sucking Amy's titties while Ben takes off Amy's pants and pink underwear now Amy and Ben are completed naked having their first intercourse as Ben sticks his dick in Amy's pussy and rocks her against the wall. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, oh, yes, yes, give it to me, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Amy manage to touch Ben's bare butt and rubs it as they kiss again until they made eye contact and then Amy spreads her arms on the wall having Ben feel her arms to her elbow and slides down to kiss her stomach and then Ben starts sucking Amy's pussy causing her to have a orgasm. "OHHHH, OHHHHH, oh, oh, oh, OHHHHHH, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Amy and Ben continues to have sex until the screen fades to black.

Closing Chapter: Adrian's New Bar

The screen comes back on as Adrian and Franco are still at the bar talking about Adrian buying Franco's Bar Business. "Now Adrian now I've told you everything you need to know so do we have any questions before I put you on our list to be the owner?" said Franco. "No" said Adrian. "Do you understand how our business works right?" said Franco. "I do understand I am also doing this to impress a certain girl who I fell in love with" said Adrian. "Then that settles it so is you in as long as you put that amount of money in my account its all yours" said Franco. "Thank you ever so much I don't know how much I can thank you" said Adrian. Their meeting has concluded as the screen zooms away from the bar that now belongs to Adrian. (The End)


End file.
